Darkest Night
by Rachiel Denrabi
Summary: Ravae is Ash's little sister, turned dark hunter when her life takes a turn for the worst. And to spite her Ash is giving Zarek control of her while he is New Orleans. Not falling for him may be impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Ravae is Ash's little sister. She was kept secret from the world and was turned Dark Hunter when she was brutally raped and murdered while her brother slept in the next room. She's thrown into New Orleans in, and she is Zarek's only chance of getting out of Alaska's frigid weather for ever. Can she tame the _Devil Boy_?

"Don't touch me! I'm angry with you." I snapped turning away from Ash.

"Ravae," his voice was gentle. Only with me or Simi was he gentle. I knew he wanted to yank my hair and pull me under his arm and pick on me, but my current mood prevented any of that nonsense from happening. "Simi." The little demon materialized off of his bicep and took solid form next to him. "How would you like to watch over Ravae?"

"You let the Simi watch her? What did Ravae do?"

"Ravae isn't speaking to brother." I said turning to Simi. She gave me a quizzical glance.

"Why Ravae no talk to Ash?" "Because Ash put a man in charge of Ravae." Simi sighed.

"Always Ravae complains to the Simi that she no trust men. Ash knows this, because Simi knows this." Simi only sided with me on things against Ash.

Simi was Acheron's demon. He saved her, keeping her a secret just like me. Raising her, and treating her with love. The only differences between me and her were: One, she called Acheron 'daddy'; And two, I couldn't fit on his arm.

"Is that a no Simi? You won't watch Ravae." Simi thought for a moment.

"Can Simi have barbeque?" Her tone full of hope. I sighed.

"Simi, you can have anything you want when you're with me." "Even kill the heifer goddess?" I stifled a giggle. We both didn't like Artemis, but she was my 'Goddess' and I had to _obey_ her. Talk about drag.

"Simi, that is the only thing you can't have with me." She went off on a rampage and Ash finally spoke.

"Simi, return to me." The demon dematerialized and covered Ash's shoulder, and part of his back.

"I guess the Simi won't help me." I said to no on in particular. Ash went to open his mouth but I sent a glare. "Your still not off the hook." I growled at him. He gave me a look, the one anyone jumped over a twenty foot wall to obey.

"You won't give Zarek any trouble will you?"

"'M still annoyed with you buster. But _no_, he won't have any trouble from me. When does he get in?"

"Now, go get him. Nick is there."

_Ohh, I like Nick_. "Got it, Nick and I can go have fun while we leave Zarek in the middle of no where." I wiggled my eyebrows and vanished before brother could stop me.

"Nick Gauthier." I murmured wistfully as I appeared next to his car.

"Ravae baby." He laughed, giving me a playful kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Pissing off my brother, and meeting my guardian." I smiled at him. The only human male I ever let touch me.

"Since when am I in charge of you?" He quizzed me. "Ash trusts me, but not with the life of his sister."

"He trusts you with the knowledge of my existence. A huge thing since no else knows what I am." I was playing off of his hope. I know, not something a girl should do. But hey, I'm not very… Girly.

"So I am in charge of you?" Hope kindled in his eyes.

"Oh, how I wish that were true, the things we would do to piss Ash off." I laughed. The rest of my words were cut off as a helicopter began its descent from the heavens.

_Ravae, this is Zarek's chance to Artemis that he has changed. Don't mess this up for him because you're spiting me._ Acheron's voice filled my head. I sighed, I was a bitch but not that big.

Zarek had been stationed up in Alaska for a couple hundred years after he was blamed for the destruction of the village he was supposed to protect.

_Fine Brother you win. I will behave for him like I would for you_. Before he could complain anymore I slammed the mental door closed on him and focused on the bad boy stepping off the helicopter.

He looked like the Devil stepping from his little dominion. I would have to be careful with this one. He was tall, with strait jet black hair that hung to his shoulders. He had the trademark black eyes, and a goatee on his chin.

As I sized him up, Ash found his way back into my mind and shared images of Zarek's life with me. Damn, this kid had it pretty freaking bad.

From the moment I saw him I knew he had the bad boy look. But on closer inspection I knew he had the attitude to go with it. My eyes never left him, not even when he leaned back in to the chopper to get his black duffle bag.

He was dressed in all back, jeans adorned his legs, and combat boots on his feet. He had a sword with skulls on the hilt hanging from his ear, and a snide look on his face that would send even the toughest con running for cover. I gave my nod of approval when I saw what adorned his fingers.

Every finger on his hand was covered with a long silver claw that was honed to a fine point, he liked to get physically involved with his kills.

_Be careful sis, don't give me a reason to kill him._ Ash was still in my head and gauging my reaction to him.

_Brother, You didn't tell me he was so freaking gorgeous._ And with that little comment I shut, locked, and barred my mental door. No more messages from Brother dearest.

I felt Nick get ready for a snide comment, and I hoped it wouldn't be too bad. This looked like it could get deadly.

"Well if you're through tormenting poor Mike are you ready to go?"

"You give me any lip boy and there won't be enough of you left to run through a sieve." Chills went down my back and I couldn't help it. I laughed, drawing attention to me immediately. Oh but I loved danger.

Zarek gave me a glare that would make Momma proud. His face was turned into a permiante snarl, as he walked past I realized he walked with the grace of a predators gait.

"Ravae, how you gonna get out of here?" Nick gasped when Zarek had thrown his things onto the floor.

"I was thinking about teleporting when I first got here, but seeing as how you can't keep your mouth shut for anything… Let me drive. You can take my bike in the hanger." I saw Nick's grateful glance to the old beat up shed in the far end of the private air strip.

"Seriously? You don't let anyone drive that thing."

"Nick, I don't want you to die." I jingled my keys in front of his face and he switched me really quick, taking off at a brisk walk toward the bomb shelter in disguise.

I adopted my own gait and moved gracefully to the driver side of the door. Climbing in I realized that the temperature in the car dropped a few couple degrees. Ooh but he did have an attitude problem.

I took my time driving, I wasn't in any hurry to get anywhere in particular. And the more I made Ash wait, the better I felt. "You enjoy music?" I asked flipping on the radio and entering my favorite CD that Gauthier had in his car. When the radio flipped back off I growled in annoyance.

"Look girl, I am not you friend, your date, or your Dark Hunter. Speak when spoken too." I growled and lit his pants on fire, turning my radio back on I blared Hollywood Undead's Bottle and a Gun. Holding it on with my telekinesis. Two could play at that game.

I barely saw his hand move as it put out the fire dancing up his pant leg. I heard him snarl and make a dive for me, I flashed out of the way. Letting go of the wheel and flashing back an instant later. Slamming my foot on the break as we arrived at the destination.

"You son of an unholy BITCH!" I screamed getting out the car. Slamming the door with more force then intended. Stomping my way over to him like a little two year old on a rampage. "If you ever _ever_ fucking take a swipe at me like that tiger boy I will castrate you!" I snarled at him. Two could play this damn game of his.

"Ravae what happened?" Ash was smiling I could see it.

"Find another male to watch me Acheron my love." I turned to storm off when Brother stopped me dead in my tracks. The only son of a bitch- _Sorry Mom!_- I thought once I realized what I did.

Ash was the only SOB who could control me. Well… Not really control me, but control when I storm off.

"Ravae, Zarek is in charge of you while he is in town. You will behave yourself and be the good little girl that I know you are while you are with him." "I swear, _never_ ask anything of me again you cunt sucking-" My vocal cords disappeared. Nothing I did helped. My screaming did nothing and got me no where. I threw a glare so fierce at my brother that when my vocal cords came back I still wanted to murder him.

"Ash, I mean it. You owe me after this."

"Does she always act like this?" My last nerve fizzled into nothingness. I turned and slammed my fist into Zarek's stomach. Bringing my knee a fraction of a second later and brought it home to the family jewels. I don't care who you are. That shit hurts.

"Listen up _Devil boy_ I am a hellion like you've never seen or dealt with. When my brother says that I behave, that means you go back to Alaska in one whole piece. Understand?" I hissed it in his ear. I hadn't realized until that moment that I wrapped my telekinesis around him to keep him from slugging me in the face, I must have been using it for some other thing, because when I released him. He gave me the best left cross I've ever had in my entire life.

"That all you got _hellion_?" He threw the insult in my direction.

I laid on the floor, fire coursing through my veins. I wanted to drag my fangs into his neck and rip out his esophagus.

"Enough!" Ash's voice rendered the air, and shattering the silence. He held me in mid air and my guess was that Zarek was being held back as well.

"Zarek, you are in charge of Ravae here until further notice. You maim her in any way and I will kill you." His face turned to mine. "Ravae, you are _going to listen to him, or so help me Apollmyi…" He trailed off._

_"You owe me big. An energy drink every time I ask for it and a spare for later. Two decades. Not to mention a vanilla cream from star bucks every morning for the next five years." I heard him sigh, and knew I won. _

_So began my day, of a week that seemed to never end._


	2. Chapter 2

The regret flashed through me when Zarek entered my home. I looked wistfully at all the things I knew he would destroy simply because he could.

"Your room is upstairs, second on the left." The maid had come in and fixed everything up. There was food on the counters and alcohol in the fridge. A smile came to my lip as my eyes slid over two energy drinks.

_You filthy little suck up_. I had a mental image of Acheron smiling. Something about siblings and never arguing. He felt he had to make up for everything in my life.

I stretched out lazily on the couch. Laying on my side, legs draped over each other. My cat, Sybil, came running into the room and jumped on me. With out even looking I knew Zarek was down here.

"There's food in the cabinet if you want some. Alcohol in the fridge. Ash said that you are welcome here, and I mean it. You are. Feel free to look around, the bathroom, I'm afraid, is through my room. Go ahead and use it when you need to." Picking up Sybil and moving toward my energy drinks, I snatched one and tossed it to Zarek. "Their good. Try it." I snapped up the other one and cracked the lid.

Almost spewing it everywhere when my phone went off. "Damnit!" The mouthful went down my throat and the can onto the counter. My hand was still wrapped around Sybil, who had her claws in my arm and was hissing like a mad bitch at Zarek. I finally fished my phone out of my pocket to see that Talon was calling me.

"This is Ravae." The growl in my voice couldn't be mistaken.

"Ravae, its Talon."

"No shit sunshine. What the hell do you want?" I was looking at Sybil and trying to shake her off my arm. Her claws only dug in deeper and I had to resist the urge to yelp in pain. Placing my phone in between my shoulder and my ear I physically dug those wicked claws out of my arm and dropped my cat.

"Evil cat." I murmured. "Sorry Talon. Can't be of any help. I've got my own problems too." I clicked the phone shut. And glanced at Zarek.

The tension between us was still tight. I felt like I knew him from another time. "Your Greek right?" I asked moving closer to him, turning my head to the side. Taking in every last inch of him and attempting to place where I knew him from. "Do I know you?" I whispered, mostly to myself. But from the sound of disgust that came from his mouth. I doubted it very much that I would forget _him. _

Flouncing up the stairs I gave a call. "I'm going Daimon hunting. I'll be back soon." Kicking my door closed and rushing to my cabinet I almost shined with anticipation. There was nothing better then dusting some gorgeous guys.

And leaving this hansom man in the dust would make me a very happy woman.

A sigh rippled through the room as I gazed upon my lovely collection in front of me. Knives of every sort, double bladed, to single blade, one handed to two, axes, spears, staves. Didn't like guns. To loud and to messy.

Something shifted in my room. And everything that I knew came crashing down in a heap of trouble. He took shape before my very eyes. I didn't realize how something like that could shake my world.

"Damin." I whispered. Me and this Daimon used to tumble back in the day. Like… Way back in the day. I would say roughly around 1500 BC. Yeah. Long time ago.

You notice something when you live that long. The older the Daimon gets, the stronger he is.

"Ravae, baby. Been awhile hasn't it?" The last time I saw this man, I tried to dust him. My guess is that he's here to dust me.

"Couple centuries I think." Managing a smile I tried to sneak around him. "Now you've come back into my life babe. This could be a whole new ball game." My smile turned into something else as he lunged for me. A snarl ripped through the air. This SOB just wouldn't die.

Diving for the wall I snatched one of my silver bladed daggers. Turning and driving it deep into his chest.

I received the shocker of my life. He was supposed to be dusted, but… he was still here.

"Crap!" Leaving my knife imbedded in his chest, I ran for it. A Daimon shouldn't be standing after I dust his sorry ass. "Zarek! Zarek!" I screamed moving through the house. Tearing it to shreds. I paused for a mili second and let the scent in the air flow though me.

That piece-o-bad-word.

He left me here.

"Rotten-lazy-ass-freak." I mumbled. One of my doors flew off the hinges and I made a mad dash for outside.

My dark-hunter powers? Well you'll find out.

I teleported once outside my house. But not before a bullet came screaming into my leg. A scream rendered from my lips. Being shot never got old. And the pain never went away. You just learned to get used to it.

I've only been shot once, and I dunno about other people. But it hurts getting shot.


End file.
